Gemino
by Samantha16
Summary: While on a mission Jack is attacked but all is not what it seems. Meanwhile the Tok'ra call upon SG1's help to rescue Jacob.


  
Jack clicked the button on his radio. "Carter… Carter come in. Damn it" he said getting nothing but static. 

Squinting up at the sky through the jumble of naked trees he tried to get his bearings. The sun was hidden behind its grey blanket of clouds making it impossible to determine which way was North.

This was he own fault. If he hadn't been angry with Daniel and stormed off into the woods he wouldn't be in this situation. Pulling out his compass Jack tried again to find North but apparently this planet also had a weird electromagnetic property that sent the compass and the radios loopy. Or so Carter had told him when they arrived on this god-forsaken planet four hours ago.

"Damn it" he said once more before setting off towards what he hoped was the right direction.

II

"So this creature" Daniel asked Ofren, one of the village elders with thinning white hair and a lopsided mouth. "Has anyone ever seen it?"

"Only Helmen" he pointed to a young man no more than 25 years old who sat rocking in his seat by the side of a house "But his mind is… damaged."

"Oh" Daniel dragged his eyes away from Helmen and focused back on Ofren.

"Then how can you be certain this creature exists?" Teal'c asked.

Ofren looked at the large Jaffa with mild surprise "Because it is written"

"Writings?" Did he just say writings? "May I see these writings?" Daniel asked trying but failing to hide his excitement.

"Of course" Ofren disappeared inside his house for a few moments before returning carrying a bundle of parchments. Gently he set them down on the table. Daniel picked up the nearest one. The writing on the parchment although fading in parts was quite beautiful. Dark and fluid, each letter flowed into the next. It was a stark contrast to the more blocky style of the Ancient's. After a few moments studying the text, Daniel looked up at Teal'c. "It says that the creature only appears once every 15 of their years." Daniel looked over at Helmen his brow creased slightly. "Ofren has Helmen's mind always been damaged?"

"No" Ofren turned his head and looked towards the young man "Helmen was once a bright boy. He would spend many hours reading books or telling stories"

"How long ago was that?"

"Many cycles ago. I remember it quiet clearly. Helmen was only a young child when he wondered into the woods by himself. He was found a few short days later safe and well. He had told us a demon had taken him but we knew it was lies. Helmen knew of the punishment for wondering into the woods alone."

"And what was this punishment" Teal'c asked

"He was to be locked in the silent room for 3 days with no contact with anybody." Ofren indicated to an isolated building that stood on the far side of the village "It is to give him time to think about his crime." Ofren looked over at Helman his watery eyes full of regret. "His mind became ill a short time after"

Daniel tapped his knuckles a couple of times on the wooden tabletop before getting to his feet. His gaze drifted to the woods clinging to the edges of the small village. His anger with Jack had subsided a while ago and he was left with the feeling he always felt where ever they came to blows. It was the same feeling he'd often experienced around the 'cool kids' in high school. In short, it left him feeling like a snotty nose acne ridden greasy haired high school nerd more wrapped up in other people's lives than his own.

II

Ok so now he was officially lost. This was going to look great on the mission report. The Commanding Officer of SG1 gets himself lost in the goddamn woods. He'd been walking for at least an hour and he'd swear he'd past the same knobbly old tree three times.

Sitting down on a fallen tree Jack pulled out his canteen and took a drink. How the hell was he going to get out of this one with his pride intact?

A branch snapped close behind him shattering the silence. Jack shot to his feet and spun round. His gun automatically pointed in the direction of the sound. A brown furry creature with a big fluffy grey tail ran across Jack's path kicking up the fallen leaves as it went. Great, now squirrels were spooking him. Shaking his head, Jack turned back round.

"Whoa…"

It had been standing behind him. Tall and thin, it wore a ragged grey robe that hung off the skinny body underneath. Its skin a dull almost translucent white was laced with open sores weeping a rancid yellow puss. Its eyes small and red bore right through him.

Jack raised his gun. The creature snarled showing small pointed teeth before swiping the gun out of Jack's grasp and with one bony hand around his throat lifted him effortlessly off the floor. It held him in the air crushing his airway before tossing him aside like an old rag doll.

Jack lay on the sodden earth, the wind knocked out of him. Looking over to his left he saw his gun hidden under the leaves just out of reach.

If only he could…

Looking back towards the creature, Jack quickly flipped himself onto his stomach and crawled towards his weapon. He could hear the creature behind him it's footfalls muffled by the rotten leaves. His hand closed over the familiar metal and turning over on to his back, he raised the gun high in the air.

II

"Any sign of him?" Daniel asked eagerly.

Sam shook her head. "Nothing. He's been gone for well over an hour, I mean he couldn't have gotten that far." Feeling despondent Sam sat heavily on the wooden table.

"Maybe Teal'c has found him."

"It would be a lot easier if the radios worked" Sam placed her useless radio on the tabletop beside her.

"For all we know he might be…" The rest of Daniel's sentence was cut short by the sound of automatic gunfire in the distance.

Sam looked up at Daniel, her eyes wide with a mixture of hope and fear before she ran towards the sound. Branches whipped at her face as she ploughed through trees, tripping over the undergrowth and twigs that littered the floor.

"Colonel!" Sam shouted as she ran.

Damn it.

She'd tried to stop him from leaving but he had roughly shaken off her hand. The look he'd shot her spoke volumes and she had let him go. What she should have done was followed him. Reminded him it was against mission protocol for him to go on any recon by himself. But she hadn't so here they were running around in the woods like extras from the Blair Witch Project looking for their fearless leader.

She came to a skidding halt in a small clearing. The sun darted out from behind its cover of grey clouds for a brief moment. Its weak rays hitting something on the ground partially buried under the leaves causing it to sparkle like a diamond in the rough. Sam reached down and picked up the battered canteen. She ran her hands over its metallic surface.

"Oh God" she said "Colonel!" she practically screamed looking down at the dark blood staining her fingertips its colour contrasting with the creamy paleness of her own skin.

A branch snapped close by, echoing loudly in the stillness of the woods and both Sam and Daniel turned.

"Teal'c!" Sam lowered her weapon upon seeing the large Jaffa "Have you seen the Colonel?"

"I have not" Teal'c said looking at the ground around him, "There was a struggle" he bent down on one knee to closer examine the damp earth. His fingers delicately traced the outline of a footprint. Standard issue US Air Force combat boot size 11. Standing up Teal'c turned, he eyes never leaving the ground. "O'Neill was attacked"

"By what?" Daniel looked around amazed that Teal'c had spotted anything amongst the leaves. He didn't see anything that indicated a struggle.

Teal'c ignored him as he slowly began to walk away from the group "He was dragged…" he knelt down to the ground once more. "…and carried the rest of the way"

Sam stood next to Teal'c "Where?" Her voice was firm but something lurked under her controlled demeanour.

"O'Neill was taken deeper into the woods."

"Can you track whatever it is that has him?" Daniel asked

"Indeed" Teal'c growled as he set off at a rapid pace.

"Teal'c please!" An exhausted Daniel said resting his hands on his knees fighting for breath. They had been walking – or practically running – at a blistering pace for the past hour and Daniel was finding it hard going. Even Sam was breaking out into a sweat.

Teal'c stopped and looked round at Daniel. Disgust flashed across his features for a brief second. "We must find O'Neill before the night draws in"

"But you lost his trail 30 minutes ago" Daniel said "We've be going round in circles."

Teal'c drew himself up to his full height, towering over the exhausted archaeologist and was about to argue when Sam interjected, "He's right Teal'c"

"I will continue by myself," Teal'c growled at her.

"I don't think so. I think we have to go back to the village. Talk to Helmen"

"He maybe the only one who knows were this things taken Jack" Daniel stood up wincing slightly at the pain in his side.

"Very well" Teal'c said storming past them.

II

Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah!"

Pain shot up his neck and exploded in his head. His hand automatically went to rub the sore spot above his left eyebrow but something held him fast. Looking out of the corner of his eye Jack could see he was held in some sort of cocoon. He strained trying to move his arm but it wouldn't budge.

Where was he and what the hell was the smell?

Looking straight ahead, Jack tried to peer into the gloom. He was definitely in some sort of cave that much he could tell. He could hear water dripping down the walls. A small pool of god knows what bubbled in front of him illuminated by burning torches dotted around the floor.

There was a noise to his left and a shadow slowly made it's way across the cave wall. The thing, that had attacked him earlier shuffled past and over to the pool.

"Hey" Jack shouted

It ignored him.

"Hey" Jack tried once more.

Kneeling down on one knee by the side of the pool It looked over its shoulder towards him. Its eyes glowed bright red in the gloom of the cave. With a sneer, it dove its hand into the thick slimy mass and with great effort it pulled.

II

"He will be of no help to you" Ofren buzzed around them as they headed towards Helman who continued to rock back and forth in his chair.

"Our friend is out there" Daniel told him firmly "and we believe Helmen knows where"

Ofren shook his head and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Helmen, these people wish to talk to you"

Helmen's eyes remained fixed on some distant spot seemingly unaware of their presence. Ofren looked over at Daniel "I told you his mind has been damaged. He will be of no…"

"Let me try" Daniel interrupted kneeling down in front of Helmen "Hi. I'm Daniel and this is Sam and Teal'c." Daniel began softly "Our friend Jack is lost in the woods and we were told that you were once lost in the woods too." There was no response from Helmen but Daniel continued. "We think that he might have been taken by the demon just as you were."

Helmen lifted his face and stared at Daniel with such intensity that Daniel almost backed away.

"It grabbed me and I fell into a deep sleep." He told them quickly, his words almost tripping over one another. "When I woke up it had me trapped in a cave. I tried to break free but I could not…" His rocking increased threatening to send the chair toppling. Suddenly Helmen threw his hands over his ears "It pull me from the ground…. I can still hear the screaming. "

"I told you his mind has been damaged" Ofren said placing his hand Helmen's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"What did it do to you?"

Helmen shook his head his hands clasped tightly over his ears.

"No… No… No…"

Reaching out Daniel took hold of his hands and firmly pulled them away from the side of his head. "Listen to me Helmen… Helmen what did it do to you?"

"IT ATE ME!" he screamed tears streaming down his face.

"What?" Sam stepped forward "It ate you… but"

"It was me" Helmen said franticly looking up at her "It was me"

Daniel looked over his shoulder at Sam who shrugged her shoulders.

"Helmen we need you to show us where the creature took you so we can help our friend."

Suddenly Helmen jumped up from his chair and ran towards the wood not looking back to see if anyone was following him. Swiftly he marched through the trees not caring for the branches that tore at his clothes or scratched his face.

"Helmen!" Daniel called trying to catch up. "Helmen wait!"

But either Helmen didn't hear him or he didn't care as he continued to plough through the wood. Eventually the young man came to a halt a few meters away from an entrance to a cave. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c stopped next to him. Helmen raised his arm and pointed to a cave entrance.

"In there?" Daniel asked slightly out of breath.

"Yes"

"Wait here" Sam placed her hand on Helmen's shoulder. Raising her weapon she entered the cave. Teal'c followed her with Daniel close behind.

"Oh God" Daniel covered his mouth and nose with his arm "What's that's smell? It smells like…"

"Rotting flesh" Teal'c finished.

"Yea" Daniel felt the muscles in his stomach contract and he tried hard not to vomit.

Sam walked steadily through the cave's narrow passage. "I can see a light up ahead"

The narrow passage opened up into a dimly lit cavern. Discarded bones and rotting flesh littered the cave floor. A small pool bubbled in the centre.

"Oh God I think I'm going to be sick"

Sam wouldn't have blamed Daniel if he were. The smell alone was making her gag. The sight of partially eaten limbs made her stomach turn. Her flashlight illuminated the damp cave walls covered in congealed blood and algae.

"Sam, Teal'c!" Daniel called from the far side of the cavern "Over here"

Sam shone her flashlight in Daniel's direction illuminating the Colonel. Naked and shivering he made a pathetic sight huddle against the cave wall. Dirt and slime covered his body.

"Is he ok?" Sam gasped.

"Yea… He's pretty out of it though" Daniel placed his holdall on the floor and pulling out a spare set of clothes. "We need to get him back to the SGC"

Sam continued to scan the interior of the cave while Daniel dressed Jack. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she spun on her heels just in time to catch a glimpse as it left the shadows.

"Teal'c!"

The creature launched itself at the Jaffa knocking him to the ground. The cave was lit up as Sam fired her gun. Bullets ricocheted from the wall but did little to slow the creature down as it once more launched itself at Teal'c.

Daniel pulled out his zat and fired bathing the creature in blue lightning. The creature was momentarily stunned giving Teal'c enough time to recover. Lifting his staff, Teal'c fired. The creature was struck in the chest and fell lifelessly onto the cold cave floor.

Quickly Daniel went back to Jack who sat shivering against the wall. "It's OK Jack. We're going to take you home now" Placing Jack's arm around his neck Daniel tried to help him up but Jack resisted. "It's ok Jack" Daniel told him reassuringly "It's dead"

"No" Jack said his voice dry and gruff.

"The creature is dead O'Neill" Teal'c made a show of kicking the creature as proof.

"No" Jack murmured.

Daniel looked up at Sam and Teal'c in confusion.

"Sir? What is it?"

"Save… me…" he told her.

"Sir, you are safe. We…"

"No" Raising a shaky hand Jack pointed to the far side of the cave. "Save me"

Frowning, Sam lifted her flashlight and began to slowly scan the cave in the direction Jack had pointed. She gasped when the light fell upon a figure trapped in some sort of cocoon.

"Teal'c!"

Together they tore at the hard brown transparent shell. Eventually they broke through and a figure fell forward on to the floor.

"Oh God!"

Sam looked down at the unconscious figure of her Commanding Officer lying at her feet.

II

Hammond looked out the observation window at the Stargate below.

The Stargate. The greatest discovery mankind has ever made and one huge pain in the ass. If it hadn't been for the giant alien device he would have retired long ago. He'd probably be sitting at home right now with a good book or playing in the backyard with his grand kids. Instead he was stood miles underground waiting for his flagship team to explain to him why there were two Jack O'Neills lying in the infirmary instead of the usual one.

The sound of boots on the metal staircase brought Hammond out of his musings and he turned in time to see SG1 walking into the briefing room.

"Sir" Sam snapped to attention.

"At ease Major" he told her before taking his usual seat at the head of the table.

"So does some one want to explain this to me?" Hammond asked once the rest of SG1 had taken their seats.

"Sir…" Sam began before Daniel jumped in.

"We came across a village not far from the Stargate. One of the village elders, Ofren told us of a creature that inhabits the woods. Apparently it would come into the village every now and then and take one of the villagers."

"I see." Hammond's brow creased "But how on earth did Colonel O'Neill get himself captured?"

Daniel looked over at Sam looking slightly embarrassed "That would be my fault Sir, we had an… argument"

"Sir, Colonel O'Neill didn't think there was any reason for us to remain in the village and he wanted to return back to the SGC. Daniel however felt… differently"

"I wanted to stay and find out more about this creature" Daniel offered as a way of an explanation.

"Colonel O'Neill decided to explore the woods to see if he could find any reason for us to stay. That's when he was attacked." Sam finished.

Sam lowered her eyes to the table. She could still hear Jack and Daniel shouting at one another over the wooden table. Daniel insisting they should stay and find out more but Jack refusing. The Colonel's reaction had been predicable and he had ordered Daniel to return to the SGC.

Daniel's however had caught her by surprise. He refused to leave, calling him an ignorant jock afraid of other cultures, not willing to embrace anything more than a cold beer. Jack had reminded him that this was a recon mission. If there were anything else worth investigating Hammond would assign a team to look in to it. However, Daniel wasn't ready to give up that easily. He wanted to know when was it that Jack lost his interest in anything outside his own little world. Sam had winced at the comment but Jack had simply stared at him for a few moments before turning his back on them and walked into the woods.

"So why have I got two Colonel's in my infirmary?"

Sam lifted her head to meet Hammonds stern gaze. "I'm not sure Sir"

"I think I do." Daniel said, "According to the parchments that Ofren showed me this creature only appears every 15 of their years. Helmen had said that he'd seen another the creature eat him. What if this creature clones it's prey therefore it wouldn't have to hunt as often"

"If the creature had the ability to clone why did it take O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"The Asguard have been using cloning for years" Daniel said.

"But degradation occurs" Sam nodded her head, following Daniel's trail of thought.

"Right… It's what happens when you make a copy of a copy. It cloned Jack to replenish its food supply."

At the far end of the table Hammond winced "Is the… clone… fully developed?"

Sam looked over at Daniel and blushed slightly "Well physically… yes"

"And the clone did speak to me and it was definitely self aware"

"General" Janet walked into the briefing room carrying a folder full of notes "Permission to join the briefing"

Hammond gave Janet a curt. "How is Colonel O'Neill?"

"The Colonel is fully awake although his clone still remains unconscious"

"So its definitely a clone?" Sam asked

Janet nodded her head "Yes. Their DNA is an exact match"

"How do we know which is which?" Daniel asked.

Janet flipped open the folder and pulled out a piece of paper. "As you know periodically we take a blood samples from all members of the SGC. I compared that sample with a sample taken from both… O'Neill's as soon as they returned. This is the results of the test done of a sample taken from the O'Neill you found in the cocoon" Janet handed Sam the sheet of paper.

After scanning the results, Sam looked up at Janet "Everything looks normal"

"That's because it is." Reaching into her folder Janet pulled out another piece of paper, "This however doesn't"

Sam looked down at the paper Janet passed to her and frowned. "What's this?" Sam pointed to a result that read 'unknown substance'.

Janet shook her head slightly "We're not sure, but that's the results from the test on the sample taken from the other O'Neill"

"So he's the clone right?" Daniel asked

"Well it looks that way"

"Are you one hundred percent positive Doctor" Hammond asked

"Yes Sir I am. The man this sample was taken from is the clone of Colonel Jack O'Neill"

II

Jack lay on the infirmary bed staring up at the grey ceiling. His head was pounding and the painkillers Frasier had given him half an hour ago weren't doing much to help.

The last thing he remembered was lying flat on his back in the dirt with Carter looking down at him. His brows creased at the memory. She hadn't looked happy. In fact she had looked shocked, scared even. At first, he thought there was something wrong with him until he checked he still had his arms, legs and other important bits.

Teal'c had helped him up off the ground and back to the Stargate. He'd been in the infirmary ever since.

The curtain surrounding his bed was pulled aside a few inches allowing Daniel's head to poke through.

"How are you feeling Jack?"

"Bit of a headache. Frasier says there's no permanent damage though"

Jack sat up as Daniel's body decided to join his head inside the makeshift cubicle.

"Well that's good. Listen Jack I just wanted to say…"

"Forget it" Jack interrupted "Not your fault"

"Yea but if I'd listened to you then you wouldn't have… stormed off and been you know"

"Well there is that" Jack gave him crooked smile.

"So." Daniel began to pace, clasping and unclasping his hands as he went. "I guess this trip was more exciting than usual"

Jack's brow creased "Not following"

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Really? You don't know"

"Daniel" Jack felt his headache jump up another notch.

"Right" Daniel took hold of the curtain and with a flourish any magician would be proud of he pulled aside. All that was missing was the TA DAR!

Daniel watched as nothing, nada not even the tiniest flicker of emotion crossed Jack's face. If he'd suddenly been introduced to his 'clone' lying on a bed only a few feet away you could bet there would be some sort of reaction. How he managed to do it Daniel could only wonder. They must teach you this kind of stuff in military school. Meeting your clone – 101, room 304 down the hall to your left.

"Jack?" Daniel said just to make sure he hadn't fallen a sleep.

"Yea" Jack's eyes remain fixed on his clone.

"Well?" Daniel prompted

"Is that…?"

"You? Yea"

"Is he…"

"A robot? No, he's human"

"And it's…?

"Alive? Yea"

"Oh"

Daniel waited…

That's it? That was all he was going to get an 'Oh'.

Suddenly Jack sprung into life and jumped of the bed. "I'm hungry," He announced and picking up his jacket strolled out of the infirmary.

II

The cold water closed over him, as he was pulled further into the icy depths. His head felt light as he desperately clung on to what little oxygen was left in his burning lungs.

Jack's eyes flew open and he sucked in a huge lung full of air. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he tried to sit up only to have two hands push him firmly back down.

"Easy now" a voice off in the distance said as he tried to fight them off. "You have to rest"

Jack blinked his eyes into focus and squinted against the harsh florescent lights. "OW!" Falling back against the pillows Jack threw his arm over his eyes.

"Do you want me to turn them down" He recognised the voice now. It was Doctor Frasier

Jack nodded his head and after a moment, he cautiously lifted his arm. The lights had been dimmed to a soft orange glow.

"Better?"

Jack nodded again "Yea"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've got a nail in the head"

Was it his imagination or did Janet just wince.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Jack rubbed his hands over his face suddenly feeling tired "Well… That would be…" His mind suddenly switched off. Nothing, he couldn't remember a thing.

Janet scribbled something down on his chart.

"Well?" she prompted

"I…" Something was there in the fog. Cold. He remembered being cold and wet. He did an involuntary shiver at the memory. There was also something else. Scared. He'd been scared out of his wits by what he didn't know but he did know that much. "Daniel… I remember seeing Daniel's ugly mug."

"Umm…" More scribbling

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

"Doc?" Janet looked up from her chart "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ok" Janet took in a deep breath and hooked his chart onto the end of the bed "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. While on P9-872 Colonel Jack O'Neill was abducted by some kind of creature and… well… cloned."

Jack gave Janet a blank stare.

Cloned…

But there was something about the way she was telling him. Why had she said Colonel Jack O'Neill was abducted and cloned… Not you were abducted?

"Let me guess. You think I'm the clone"

Janet slowly nodded her head "Yes"

No, she had to be wrong. He couldn't be a clone. He was him, Jack O'Neill… The one, the only.

"But I can remember arriving at the planet and meeting some old guy with an odd shaped mouth… I had an argument with Daniel about him wanting to stay… I can even remember what I had for breakfast…" he finished with a wave of his hand.

Janet remained silent. The only sound was the occasional muffled footsteps as SGC staff passed outside the infirmary doors.

"How do you know? How do you know that the other guy isn't the clone?"

"We found an unknown substance in your blood and tissue samples that are not present in Colonel O'Neill's"

"So? And? Ergo?"

Janet let out a sigh. "Listen, I know this is hard to accept but…?"

"Hard… No doing your tax return is hard, having a conversation with Carter about… anything is hard, this is… this is…"

Unfair, he wanted to scream at her. They'd done it again. Someone else had wondered in and stolen his life from right underneath him.

"So where does this leave me?"

And there it was… The look he hated more than any other expression the human face could muster. Pity.

"I don't know"

II

Jack sat in the briefing room and tried not to listen to Daniel and Sam as the conjured up theory after theory on how his clone came to be. It didn't matter how… he… happened he was here regardless. At this moment in time Jack was more concerned about what they were going to do with him and more importantly what the hell they were going to call him.

"…it's impressive" Daniel finished.

Jack let out a snort. Impressive my ass.

"Colonel, you have something to add?"

"No… Well yes actually… What are we going to call… him?"

"erm…" Daniel looked from Jack to Hammond and back again.

Oh for cryin' out loud what did Daniel think that he'd suddenly deciphered the inner workings of the universe?

"We could call him Jack… Jack"

Jack narrowed his eyes and shot Daniel a look "Oh funny"

"We could call him Jonathan I guess. After all that is your first name… Sir" Sam finished lamely.

"Nah… Too long he'd never go for it… John sounds better… More manly… Ya know Jonathan would work…"

"Regardless of what his name will be our guest will be confined to the base until further notice." Hammond didn't sound pleased which suited Jack just fine. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a phone call to make."

Jack watched Hammond as he made his way to his office and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaning back in his chair Jack scrubbed his hands over his tired eyes.

"You OK Sir?" Sam asked getting to her feet.

Jack leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on the tabletop "Peachy" Sam gave him a tight smile and Jack was hit with the sudden need to tell her everything. Tell her that that 'thing' in the infirmary bothered him. In fact, it scared the living daylights out of him. Hammond had told him once that some lines where never meant to be crossed and Jack had the feeling that this was on of them.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" she asked

Jack shook his head "Nope and I have no intentions either"

"Why?"

"The whole things just too… creepy"

Sam nodded her head "I'm on my way to see how's he doing"

"Great…" Jack waved her away "Oh… Do me a favour… Ask him if he can remember where I left the TV remote." He called after her as she descended the metal staircase.

II

The cloned Jack sat on the edge of on the infirmary bed and winced as the nurse stabbed the needle into his puffed up vein.

"Haven't you got enough of this stuff by now?"

The nurse let out a sigh and withdrew the needle. Placing a cotton wool ball on his arm, she shot him an exasperated look before dropping the test tube in a cardboard holder and leaving.

"Nothing like service with a smile" he shouted out after her. Lifting the cotton wool Jack watched the tiny ball of blood grow and he poked at it with child-like curiosity.

"Hi"

Jack looked up as Sam strolled towards him "Carter"

"How are you feeling?" she asked looking a bit nervous. Jack didn't blame her.

"OK" he told her turning his attention back to the now congealed spot of blood on his arm.

Sam watched the man in front of her with interest. He was so much like the Colonel she had left sitting in the briefing room several floors below her. He looked the same; he sounded the same, even his mannerisms where identical.

"General Hammond has confined you to the base for the time being"

"Guessed as much" he told her not taking his eyes off his arm

An awkward silence descended on the infirmary. Sam rocked back on her heels. There were so many questions racing around in her head.

"So…?" she began letting the single syllable hang in the air

"What?" Jack looked up with that familiar innocent expression on his face. For a moment, Sam wondered if they had it wrong. Was this the genuine article and the impostor was sitting in the briefing room. Maybe they should have stuck labels on them as they both stepped out of the Stargate. Then a thought struck her, had anyone actually bothered to tell him? Was he sitting there thinking that he was the real Colonel O'Neill?

"Has anyone been into talk to you yet?"

She was fishing he could tell. Right about now Sam Carter was wondering if anyone had bothered to tell him, he was clone. Jack toiled with the idea of making her sweat just for the hell of it but in the end, he decided to go easy on her.

"About me being the photocopy. Yea they've told me"

Sam nodded her head, took a few steps closer to him, and placed her hands firmly in the back pockets of her combats. "What does it feel like?" she asked

Jack watched her for a few moments. She was so familiar to him. The way she stood rocking on her heels waiting patiently for an answer. Yet, he didn't know her at all. Jack felt himself becoming angry. How the hell did she think he felt? His memories of her… his feelings for her were not his. They weren't real.

"Like shit Carter…" he said and instantly regretted it as he caught the glimpse of hurt in her eyes. "…Sorry"

"That's ok" Sam took the few last steps towards him and hopped on to the bed beside him. Jack looked down; their hands were only a few inches apart. "It must be tough…"

Tough was one way to put it. Scary, strange, weird and odd were other ways to describe his current situation. Jack scrubbed a hand over his face much like his counter part had done only a few minutes earlier.

"Yea… I…" he was tempted to tell her exactly how he felt. Tell her how scared and angry he was. But something stopped him. That wasn't the O'Neill way. "I'll managed" he finished lamely.

"Sure?" she asked not fooled for a minute.

"Yep" Jack jumped of the bed "besides I'm hungry"

II

"Yes Sir… Of course Sir… Thank you Sir" Hammond replaced the receiver and turned to Janet and Jack. "The President wants to incorporate him in to the SGC"

Janet swivelled in her chair to look over at Jack leaning against the wall. His mouth was set in a grime line that told her the Colonel was none too pleased with the decision. But then again what did he expect would happen with him. Did he think they would open the gate again to P9-872 and send him on his way.

Thanks for dropping in… Bye bye…

"What did you have in mind Sir?" Jack eased himself off the wall and firmly tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Not sure Colonel… I'm going to give it some thought… In the meantime Doctor I want you to keep a careful eye on him."

"Yes Sir"

"Dismissed"

II

Come on… Come on you stupid piece of…

"Damn it!"

Sam threw down her pen, which promptly hit the side of a glass beaker with a clink before landing on the floor. Things were not going according to plan with the new version of the naquada generator Hammond had assigned her to work on and she was starting to lose her patience. Letting out a deep sigh, Sam slumped onto the stool next to her. Resting her elbows on the wooden worktop she let her head fall into her hands.

Sometimes she wished she'd chosen pig farming at the career fair instead of the Air Force. It had to be a damn sight easier…

"Hey!"

Sam allowed herself a little smile at the sound of the 'other' Jack's voice from the doorway. She knew it was the 'other' Jack simply by the more relaxed tone in his voice. Lifting her head, she looked over at him. He slouched against the doorframe with a can of diet coke in one hand and a tuna sub in the other.

"Hi" she said sitting up.

"Thought you might be hungry" he said strolling into the room and placing her lunch in front of her.

"Thanks" Sam smiled "I'm starving"

Picking up the tuna sub Sam ripped into the cellophane wrapping and took a bite. Sam chewed thoughtfully and watched Jack as he picked up various items from her desk only to discard them once he'd lost interest. He'd been at the SGC for three weeks and even Sam was surprised at how quickly he'd been accepted. Hammond had assigned him to the newly formed SG16 as a civilian under the command of Colonel Williams, much to Colonel O'Neill's disapproval.

The Colonel had pretty much stayed out of the 'other' Jacks way and always fell into a dark mood whenever his name was mentioned. At first, she had tried to follow his example. Smiled whenever she passed him the corridor or gave polite but short answers every time he tried to strike up a conversation. But over time her answers became longer and her smiles broader. Now they were for all tense and purposes friends. She liked this new informal more relaxed Jack. He was easy to talk to, although his jokes hadn't improved.

"How was PY-813?" she asked him popping open the can of coke

Jack placed the pair of tongs onto the worktop "Oh you know boring… It rained… I got wet… So what you working on?"

"A new version of the naquada generator" she gave the large grey metal box that sat at the other end of her workbench a stern look. "It hates me and I hate it… It's a hate, hate thing"

Jack chuckled and pulled out a stool before sitting down "You'll get there… eventually"

"If I could just figure out away of optimising the flow of naquada then I'd have this thing cracked but so far nada…"

"Like I said you'll get there. You always do Sam."

"Thanks… Jack"

This was another thing she liked about the 'other' Jack. The way he said her name and the freedom she felt as she spoke his.

"I'd better be making a move. Got a meeting with Hammond"

"OK" she told him reluctantly. "Thanks for lunch"

Jack smiled "Anytime"

Sam watched him leave and felt herself wishing he could have stayed a bit longer. She gave the generator another stern look before sticking out her tongue. She chuckled to herself at the stupidity of what she'd done and wearily retrieved her pen from the floor.

II

Two weeks later, a very unhappy Colonel O'Neill stomped through the corridor and headed towards the gate room. SG1 were about to leave for P7Y-891 and for Jack it hadn't come a moment to soon. Not only did it relieve the boredom he often felt between missions but also it gave him a break away from his 'clone'.

Just the thought of him made Jack feel angry and what made it worse was how well he seemed to be getting along with his team. He knew he shouldn't feel like this but he couldn't help it. Watching them as they sat with him in the mess laughing at his stupid jokes or pathetic stories of missions he hadn't even been on.

It made him feel… betrayed.

Stopping in front of the blast door he swiped his card through the reader and waited for the doors to open wide enough to let him through. The Gate was in mid-dial as he entered, his team waiting patiently for him at the foot of the ramp.

"Hey" Daniel greeted him but Jack grunted some sort of response and took his position next to Sam.

Daniel looked over at Sam giving her a silent 'What's up with him' look. Sam shrugged a 'I have no idea' response.

The final chevron snapped into place and the Gate activated bathing the Gate Room in it's usual shimmering blue glow.

The left hand blast door opened and his 'clone' strolled in.

Jack turned automatically "Oh for cryin' out loud" he muttered.

Sam shot him a look before walking over to the 'other' Jack

Jack watched the pair of them with a mixture of pure hatred, jealousy and hurt. His counterpart said something to Sam and she tipped her head back and let out a laugh.

Jack sneered a 'hahahah' gesture.

"SG1 you have a go" Hammond announced over the PA.

"Carter! Today!" Jack shouted

Sam placed a hand against 'his' arm and turned back to Jack "Sorry Sir" she said.

He was flirting with her. The slimy little bastard was actually flirting with her and what made matters worse was Carter falling for it.

Jack turned and gave Hammond a wave. A head of him Daniel and Teal'c strolled up the ramp and disappeared through the event horizon. Jack leaned over to Sam as they made their own way up to the gate "I don't like him. He's too much of a creep"

"He just misses going on our missions" Sam told him

"But he's never been on any of our missions"

"Maybe but he remembers what it was like" she said before stepping in to the event horizon.

II

Hammond placed his pen back in its holder and tried to wiggle the life back into his stiff fingers. He hated paperwork and was sometime envious of the way Colonel O'Neill had developed the ability to dodge the stuff. But it had to be done and with only two SG teams off world now was the perfect time to get it over and done with. Reaching over he picked up SG7's last mission report and began to read.

When we arrived on P8K-512 the Stargate was situated in some kind of tropical rain forest. After walking for several miles, we came upon a village. The natives where a friendly bunch but not technically advanced. However, they did show…

The alarm sounded and Hammond looked down at his watch. The next scheduled contact wasn't for several hours. When he reached the control room the Stargate was already active.

"Receiving SG1 IDC" the technician told him

"Open the iris"

Hammond stood stock still looking down at the Stargate. The metal iris slid open exposing the shimmering event horizon. After a few brief moments, an unhappy Daniel and Major Carter walked out of the gate. Teal'c strolled through a few seconds later with an injured Colonel's arm wrapped round his neck.

"Medical Team to the gate room" the technician said over the PA

Hammond gave the technician a brief nod before walking down to the gate room.

"Major?"

Sam walked down the ramp with a pained expression her face. Over her shoulder O'Neill let out a yelp of pain as Teal'c helped him step off the end of the ramp.

"I think we should designate P7Y-891 as unfriendly Sir"

"The natives thought we were Goa'ulds and were going to take their children" Daniel informed him

Hammond nodded his head in the direction of Jack who was now lying down on the metal ramp "What happened to Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel and Sam turned in unison to look back at a drowsy Jack shooing away the nursing staff.

"He was attacked Sir with some sort of dart and I think he might have damaged his ribs" Sam said.

"Get him to the infirmary" Hammond ordered as Jack finally succumbed to the effects of the dart and fell backwards onto the metal ramp.

II

Jack opened his eyes and focused on the grey concrete wall opposite. His head hurt. Why was it no matter what the hell happened to him it was always his head that seemed to hurt the most?

He felt like crap.

Jack silently groaned and looked over to his left. Sam sat on the bed next to him too engrossed reading a mission report to notice he was awake. He couldn't help by smile. She held her bottom lip in between her teeth as she read, making her look like a school kid cramming for an exam. She must have felt him watching her because she suddenly looked up and held his gaze giving him a smile.

"Hey" he said through a dry throat

"Hey Sir… Glad to see you're awake"

"Well it'll take more than a… what happened?"

Sam hopped off the bed "You were hit with a dart filled with some sort of tranquilliser."

Ah… It was all coming back to him now. They'd only been on the damn planet for an hour tops when the locals had decided to use them for target practice. According to Daniel - who between bouts of running, shooting and hiding - had picked up some of what the natives had been shouting. Apparently they thought SG1 where the Goa'uld and had come to steel their children as foretold in the prophecy. Therefore, he'd order them to turn about face and head back to the Stargate. However, the natives weren't convinced and carried on chasing them. He just managed to reach the bottom of the steps leading to the gate when one of the little buggers had caught him with one of those dart things.

"I take it we can scrub P7Y-891 off our Christmas card list…"

Sam gave Jack a small smile and nodded her head "Yes Sir… How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts" Jack tried to sit up and winced. Deciding to abandon his male bravado, he fell back against the pillow.

"Janet says that you've also cracked a rib but you should be up and around in a about a week."

"Oh God" Jack threw his arm over his eyes at the thought of having to stay in the infirmary. "What am I suppose to do for a whole week stuck in this place?"

"General Hammond has suggested that it would also be a good time for you to catch up on your paperwork… Sir"

"What?"

"Apparently you're a bit behind"

II

Two days later, Sam was tucked up in her lab busily working on the naquada generator. Not that she was complaining. It wasn't very often she got the chance to flex her scientific and engineering muscles. In fact, she was finding it hard to remember the last time she had had the chance to work two days straight on anything else but mission reports and debriefings.

Placing the soldering iron back in its holder, she sat back in her chair. The muscles in her shoulders ached and she tipped her head back in an effort to relieve them. What she really needed was a long hot bath followed by a glass of chilled white wine and a good girlie flick.

Reaching over Sam picked up her cup of coffee and contemplated going home when a knock on her door caused her to jump. A wave of hot coffee spilled over the edge of the cup and onto her arm. The boiling hot liquid soaked into her top and she let out a yelp. Quickly she rushed over to the sink. Pulling back the sleeve on her top she could see the skin starting to turn an ugly red colour. Turning on the faucet she placed her arm under the cold running water and winced.

"Hey are you ok?"

Sam looked to side and saw the 'other' Jack rushing towards her.

"I'm fine" she tried to reassure him but he reached out and gently took hold of her arm.

"That looks nasty you should…"

His sentence was cut short by the sound of the alarm. "Major Carter to the gate room" the PA announce.

"It can wait till later" she told him. Rolling down her sleeve she headed for the gate room with Jack close behind her.

The Stargate was already active when they entered the gate room. General Hammond was standing at the foot of the ramp talking to two members of the Tok'ra. Sam had never seen them before and that usually meant trouble.

"Major Carter, Jack this is Ly'an and Mushue of the Tok'ra" Hammond introduced the male Tok'ra, who both nodded their greeting.

It was her father. She knew it was and it wasn't the grim look that General Hammond was wearing that gave it away either.

"I am sorry our first meeting is not under more pleasant circumstances." Ly'an said, "But I am here to inform you that Jacob Carter has been captured by Baal while on a assignment"

Sam felt the blood drain from her face. At the back of her mind she knew that one day the Tok'ra would come knocking at the door telling her that something bad had happened to her father. After Sokar had captured him, she thought that maybe she could get used it. Now she knew differently.

"We have received word that he is still alive although he is badly injured" Mushue informed her

"How badly?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"May I suggest we discuss this in private" Hammond said indicating to the exit. The Tok'ra nodded their head in agreement and followed Hammond out of the door.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to get her emotions under control.

She felt the weight of two hands on her shoulders. "Jacob's a tough cookie. He'll be fine" Jack's voice was close to her ear and she found some sort of comfort knowing he was close.

"I hope your right"

II

"Your father was on an assignment with several other members of the Tok'ra when they were captured by Baal." Mushue informed the small group sat around the briefing room table.

Sam drummed her fingers on the tabletop and looked over at the Tok'ra. Sometimes she could fully understand Colonel O'Neill's distrust of them.

"What was his assignment" Daniel asked him, pen posed eager write down any details the Tok'ra deemed fit to let them in on them.

"His assignment was to gather information on a new weapon Baal is constructing. It is our belief that there was a traitor amongst them who relayed information of their whereabouts to Baal's troops."

"I see…" Sam fingers continued to drum on the wooden top

"Believe us Major Carter it is not our intention to leave your father behind." Ly'an informed her "In fact that is why we are here. We require your assistance to retrieve them."

Sam's head snapped up in the direction of Hammond. "I'm sorry Major but I need more information first before I am willing to committee my people to this rescue"

"Of course…" Mushue began

Sam tried to concentrate on the details the Tok'ra where giving them about the mission but all Sam could think about was her father lying, dying even in some grotty Goa'uld prison. Ever since he father had become a Tok'ra she was lucky if she got to see him much. Maybe two or three times a year at best, but she found some comfort knowing that he was still out there somewhere and if she really needed him he would be there for her. She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again. She felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

"I understand. In that case SG1 you have a go" Hammond closed his folder and stood up. "You leave in 1 hour" he informed them before heading into his office.

"I'll… I'll show you were you can get some refreshments" Daniel said to the two Tok'ra who looked at a loss now that the briefing was over.

Sam headed down the metal staircase only to find Jack hovering at the bottom.

"Hey" he said when he saw her "So?"

"Hammond has authorised a rescue mission. We head out in an hour"

"Just you, Daniel, Teal'c and the goon squad"

Sam nodded her head "Yea… So I'd better be…" Sam indicated down the corridor and with a nod turned and headed back to her lab.

II

Hammond leaned back in his leather chair and let out a deep breath. There was a hard knock at the door and Hammond eased himself forward. He knew whom the knock belonged to. Well he used to know but now, with two O'Neills running around his base he wasn't so sure. Hammond allowed himself a small smile. Actually, one of them was held up in the infirmary… That had made things a bit easier.

"Come in" he shouted

The door opened and Jack strolled into his office and by the stern look on the man's face Hammond knew exactly why he was there.

"Permission to join SG1 Sir" Jack snapped

Hammond looked Jack up and down. For all tense and purposes the man standing in front of him was Jack O'Neill and according to Doctor Frasier he shared the same DNA, had the same unique personality, carried the same memories, even shared his aversion to needles.

He would be of use on this mission. Not that he doubted Major Carter's ability to take care of herself or her team. However, as far as Hammond was concerned he would be negligent to ignore this man's inherited years of special ops experience.

"Very well son. Permission granted"

II

Sam checked her pack for the fifth time. She was nervous and scared. What if she messed up and it ended up costing not only her own life but also that of her father, Daniel and Teal'c.

Looking at her watched she noted it was time to leave and heaving the heavy pack on her back, she headed to the gate room.

Teal'c was already waiting patiently by the ramp when she arrived. Daniel on the other hand was chatting away to the Tok'ra and by the looks on their faces, they were a little taken back by all his questions.

"Hey" she said standing next to Teal'c. Looking up at the gate she noticed that he hadn't been activated. "What are we waiting for?"

"General Hammond has added another member to the rescue mission"

"Oh" So she guessed General Hammond shared her own misgivings about her ability to command this mission

"I am sure General Hammond has faith in your command abilities" Teal'c told her as if reading her mind.

Sam gave him a watery smile just as the blast door slid open.

To say Sam was surprised to see Jack strolling into the gate room would be an understatement. He fixed his cap firmly on his head and strolled over to her.

"Carter" he gave her a firm nod and for a moment, Sam was confused. Was this Colonel O'Neill?

"Hey er…" she stumbled not sure if she should call him Sir.

Jack gave her a wink and Sam felt herself relax. "Jack" she finished

"Hammond said it was ok for me to crash the party."

"It is good to have you with us O'Neill although this mission will not be a party" Teal'c told him

"Right Teal'c…" Jack told him as the sound of the gate activating filled the gate room.

"SG1 you have a go" Hammond said over the PA.

Both Sam and Jack turned simultaneously to wave up at the control room.

"After you" Jack said lowing his hand and with a smile, Sam waved up at the General before walking up the ramp disappearing into the event horizon.

II

The Tok'ra base was pretty much what Jack was expecting. Nothing fancy, just a bunch of tunnels and a lot of rock.

"This way" Ly'an indicated. He led them down a long grey tunnel and into a large chamber. A table made out of the same crystal stone that was used to construct the tunnels sat in the middle of the room with four members of the Tok'ra high council sitting around it. Ly'an introduced them as Councillor Persus who they had already met on several occasions. Councillor Kern'a a young looking man with deep dark eyes and hard chiselled features. Councillor Col'ra a small bald man who smiled when he was introduced. Councillor To'mal a handsome middle-aged woman with black hair pilled high on her head.

"Thank you for agreeing to help with the rescue" Persus said indicating to SG1 to join them at the table. Ly'an, Jack noticed slipped out of the room.

"Have you heard anything about my father" Sam went straight to the point.

"We have received no further word about Jacob Carter although we are certain he and the other captives are still alive" Persus informed her.

"Your certain…?"

Jack looked over at Sam and had to admire her. Although she gave a convincing act of being totally in control Jack knew differently. He could see the hardness in her eyes and caught the slight quiver of her chin.

"Your father is a brave man Samantha" It was Col'ra who spoke. "I am sure you can return him and the rest of the Tok'ra captives to us safely."

Jack noticed Sam's chin quiver again and she looked down at the floor.

"So… When do we leave?" Jack asked

"Unfortunately the planet does not have a Stargate." Persus informed them "The only way it can be reached is by ship. Ly'an has volunteered to take you."

Ly'an appeared magically at Jack's side.

"My ship is this way." Ly'an indicated to the exit.

Daniel and Teal'c followed the young Tok'ra out of the room with Jack and Sam following close behind.

"It will take approximately 6 hours to reach the planet by ship" Ly'an informed them as they stepped onto the ring platform.

"Lets hope they have a bathroom" Jack managed to say before the rings descended from the ceiling and they were sucked up in a rush of white light.

The transporter rings sprung up from the floor and deposited SG1 and Ly'an onto the Tel'tak. Immediately Ly'an went to the controls and the ship sprung into life. Jack looked around him and tried to decide what to do next. Daniel had already snagged a corner and began to set up camp, piling books and notes around him. Teal'c had gone to the front of the ship and was riding shotgun with Ly'an with Sam standing behind him.

With a shrug, Jack headed towards the far corner. Maybe it was best if he got some shuteye before all the excitement started. Shrugging off his pack, he let it fall with a dull thump. He lowered himself to the floor and with legs stretched out in front of him, Jack pulled his cap over his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach lurch with the ship as it entered Hyperspace.

Some one was watching him.

They'd been doing it on and off for the past few hours. He could feel their eyes on him and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"What!?" he snapped lifting his head to face a startled Daniel.

"What's it like… being a clone?" Daniel asked after a few moments of stunned silence.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to talk about this. He just wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened.

"I don't know… What's it like being a geek?" The second the words left his lips he regretted them and by the look of hurt that crossed Daniel face he wasn't impressed with them either.

"You certainly have Jack's wit" Daniel threw back.

Ok so he deserved that… "Sorry" Jack apologised.

"So?" Daniel persisted

"It's… odd" Jack told him but apparently that wasn't enough as Daniel continued to stare at him expectantly. "Do you remember when Harlen did his… thing?" Daniel nodded "Well it feels so much worse than that… I can't even say that the other guy has stolen my life because well he hasn't…"

"But you've settled in now right… I mean Hammond…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining" Jack interrupted and looked towards Sam and Teal'c at the front of the ship. "I… Well… I guess I miss you guys" he said quietly as if slightly embarrassed by the admission.

Daniel nodded and offered him a smile. "It's good to have you with us"

"We're nearing the planet" Sam shouted towards the back of the ship putting an end to their brief heart to heart.

"Here we go" Daniel said to Jack as they both got to their feet and began to pack up their gear.

"I'm going to cloak the ship as soon as we have exited hyperspace." Ly'an told her. The ship came out of hyperspace and Ly'an quickly pressed a button on the console. With a small whine, the Tel'tak cloaked.

Ly'an manoeuvred the ship over the largest continent and Sam let out a small gasp. A large Mother Ship stood out against the soft green glow of the planet's atmosphere and she hoped to God that it hadn't detected them during the seconds they were uncloaked.

"I will keep the ship cloaked" Ly'an told her. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a communicator, "You will be able to contact me on this"

Sam took the communicator off him and patting Teal'c on the shoulder the pair made their way to the back of the ship.

"OK" Sam shouted to Ly'an once they were all in place.

Ly'an gave her a brief nod "I'm going to ring you straight inside the facility" he said before pressing the console sending SG1 down to the planet.

The blinding white light subsided and Sam felt her body come to a sudden halt. She blinked away the small black dots that had invaded her eyes and tried to get her bearings. She heard the sudden crack of a staff weapon and she raised her gun. A suddenly rattle of gunfire close by caused her to duck and she heard a dull thud as the Jaffa hit the floor. She felt a tap on her shoulder telling her all was clear and she cautiously stood up. Jack stood beside her a small trail of smoke escaping from the end of his gun.

Giving him a small nod of thanks, she indicated which way to go and headed out into the corridor.

"The cells are surrounded by a force shield. We'll have to head for the power core and blow that first. It's further down this corridor" Sam told them

"Right" Jack said "Daniel, Teal'c you stay out here and cover us while Carter and I head to the core."

Daniel's eye's widened slightly and for a second Jack wondered what he was doing. Then realised that this wasn't his mission, he wasn't in charge and he'd just made an ass out of himself.

"Old habit…" he added lamely.

Sam gave him a tight smile. "Ready?"

"Sure… lead the way"

The room that housed the power core was huge and Jack let out a whistle. The core itself was standing in the middle of the room emanating a bright orange glow.

"We need to take out the base" Sam said and threw him a couple of blocks of C4 before placing her own on at the base of the core. "Set the timer for 5 minutes" she told him

"Sure this is going to be enough?" he asked adding a couple of his own blocks just in case.

Sam nodded her head "Positive"

Jack slapped the block of C4 against the cold metal and set the timer.

5:00 minutes.

"Ready?" he shouted before pressing the button that set the timer in motion… 4:59… 4:58… 4:57

"Done" Sam said coming to join him. Quickly the pair left the room and joined Daniel and Teal'c.

"The cells are this way" Sam said indicating further down the corridor.

SG1 cautiously made their way along the corridor with Sam in the lead; Daniel was next with Jack and Teal'c bringing up the rear. Suddenly Sam stopped and threw up her hand. Pressing herself against the gold wall, she listened to the heavy footfalls of Jaffa growing nearer.

Next to her Daniel withdrew his zat and with a high-pitched whine it sprung open. Sam hitched her gun further up under her arm and placed her finger n the trigger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack indicate something to Teal'c. The large Jaffa bowed his head.

The small group of five Jaffa rounded the corner and straight into SG1's ambush. Sam pulled the trigger on her gun and the first of the Jaffa was killed instantly.

Daniel fired his zat… missed and fired again. This time he hit is target and the Jaffa fell to the ground, blue sparks of electricity causing over his armoured body.

Teal'c and Jack had ducked to the opposite side of the corridor. Teal'c fired his staff taking out two Jaffa and Jack took care of the finally one.

The smell of burning flesh mixed in with gun smoke as Sam surveyed the damage. It wouldn't be long before someone spotted a bunch of dead Jaffa on the floor. They had to be quick.

Sam looked down at her watch… 2:30… 2:29… 2:28.

"We've got just over 2 minutes" she said.

The front of the cell was open but the invisible shield did not fool Sam. One of the captive Tok'ra came to the front of the cell. A young looking man dressed in a Jaffa uniform.

"I am Kala of the Tok'ra"

"Hey, how you doin'… Jack of the Tauri" Jack told him.

"You are Samantha Carter?" Kala asked

"Yes" Sam told him "How is my farther" She tried to peer inside the cell but the lack of light made it impossible to see anything.

"He is badly injured. I fear if we do not get out of here soon he and Salmack will die"

Jack placed his gun against the invisible shield and was met with a sharp crack as the gun rebounded in his hand.

"OW!… Don't touch that" he said shaking the life back into his hand.

Sam checked her watch once more… 0:10, 0:09, 0:08

"Brace yourselves" she said out loud.

The C4 explode in the power core sending shockwaves throughout the ship. The ground shook and Sam reached out towards the wall to stop herself from falling. The shield covering the entrance to cell flickered blue and eventually died. Without waiting Jack headed into the cell with Teal'c close behind him.

Jacob was lying on a stone bench his head resting on the lap of a young woman scantily dressed in orange and gold chiffon. "We must hurry," she said as Jack stood in front of them "He will not last much longer"

Teal'c reached down and plucked Jacob up and like a rag doll threw him over his shoulder.

"Teal'c?" Sam asked when she saw the body of her unconscious farther.

"We must hurry" Teal'c told her.

The ship was a flurry of activity as swarms of Jaffa roamed the corridors looking for the intruders. The small group ducked inside an abandoned cargo hold. Hiding behind various crates they waited for a small group of Jaffa to pass. The only sounds were that of Jacob as the air rattled in his chest with every breath he took.

Sam looked over at the frail figure held against the large Jaffa. They had to get out of here. Suddenly the door slid open and a single Jaffa entered. Sam held her breath as he scanned the room.

Satisfied that the room was empty the Jaffa began to leave. Just at that moment, Jacob let out a fit of coughing. The Jaffa spun round on his heals.

"KREE!" he shouted

Jack was quick to his feet and fired at the single Jaffa. The bullets ricocheted off his metal vest before hitting flesh. The Jaffa hit the ground with a dull thud but not before three more Jaffa entered the room.

Sam was unsure what happened next as bullets and staff blast mingled in the room. She was aware of firing her gun and killing at least one of the Jaffa. The Tok'ra next to her took a staff blast and fell back against a crate before hitting the floor. A large smoking wound where his chest once was. She looked over at Teal'c still cradling her father in his large protecting arms.

She heard Jack shout to Daniel to watch out as a staff blast hit the crates he was hiding behind sending the archaeologist tumbling to the floor. One of the remaining Jaffa saw him and aimed his staff. Quickly she trained her weapon him and fired. Bullets bounced off his metal vest as he continued to descend upon Daniel. She fired again and hit flesh. The Jaffa looked at her with surprise before falling forward on to an equally stunned Daniel.

"Daniel, are you ok?" she shouted over to him

Daniel nodded "Yea" as he tired to wiggle out from under the dead man.

"Major Carter!" The Tok'ra dressed as a Jaffa shouted over to her and Sam looked up. The staff blast barely missed her and slammed into the wall behind. The Jaffa aimed again when he was suddenly bathed in blue lightening. The Jaffa hit the floor and Sam looked over at Daniel.

"Now we're even" he told her with a crocked smile.

"We must hurry" Teal'c said already on his feet, Jacob Carter still safe in his grip.

Quickly the small group left the cargo bay and headed down the corridor towards the transporter rings. Jack took the lead his weapon raised. Sam held back not wanting to leave her father's side for a second.

When the group reached the transporter room, Sam immediately went to the transport control console.

"Ly'an, we have my father and we are on our way back" she said into the communication device as Sam pressed the buttons on the control panel

"Received Major Carter" Ly'an replied as Sam took her place inside the ring transport.

A group of six Jaffa entered the room a few seconds before the floor around them opened up and the rings activated.

"Kree!" their leader sounded and raised his weapon and fired.

Sam felt the heat of the staff blast against the transport rings as her body was sucked upwards.

II

The room was silent. The only sound was her father's laboured breathing. The Tok'ra had told her that their injuries where sever and to expect the worst. But she wasn't ready for him to give up just yet even if the Tok'ra were.

"He's a tough old bastard" Jack had told her when they'd first arrived back at the Tok'ra base. But watching him now her father didn't look very tough. His skin was so pale that she could see the fine network of veins under his bruised skin.

"Don't you die on me" she told him "Don't you dare"

Reaching out she took hold of his hand. It felt cold and she shivered. She pulled the rough grey blanket further round her father in an effort to warm him up. She felt useless. A feeling she hated most of all. Whatever problem was presented to her she could solve it. OK, so it might take her a bit of time but she would usually do it. However, this this was different. There was no way for her to help him. No way for the ever-reliable Major Carter to solve this particular problem.

"Hey"

Sam looked round to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hi"

"How's he doing?" he asked coming into the room.

"No change" Sam told him sadly looking back at her farther.

Jack sat down in an empty chair opposite.

"Ly'an told me that they had tortured both of them" she said eventually her voice shaking slightly. "Salmack might not have enough strength to heel himself let alone Dad."

"I'm sure Salmack will heal him" Jack said more because it was something to say rather than the truth. Sam gave him a tight smile in appreciation of the effort he made and went back to looking at her father.

"Did Daniel and Teal'c get back ok?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yea, Hammond wants to know if there's any change in Jacob's condition. I filled in him on the details and told him we'd be staying for a couple of days"

Sam bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head. "Thanks" she whispered

"Listen why don't you get some rest" Jack suggested.

Sam shook her head. "No I'm fine" The truth was she was far from fine. She felt exhausted. Not just physically but emotionally as well. A headache was threatening to erupt behind her left eye and all she wanted to do was sleep but she was afraid to. Her farther was fine while she was sitting here with him and she didn't want to risk upsetting that.

"Carter you look like crap. I'll stay with him and if you're needed I'll come and get you"

Sam shook her head once more. The headache behind her eye stepped up a gear and she winced "I'm ok really…"

"Carter, don't make me order you"

Sam looked up at him and for an instant she could almost believe that the man sitting opposite her was the real thing. He gave her a brief smile… the type of crocked smile that only Jack O'Neill could muster and suddenly she missed him.

"Go on get out of here." He said indicating to the door with his head "I'll come and get you in an hour if nothing changes"

Sam hesitated for a moment before getting wearily to her feet "Yes Sir"

Jack watched Sam as she reluctantly left the room. She was exhausted and needed to rest. He said he'd get her in an hour but they both knew she needed longer. He'd probable go and wake her in two.

Letting out a deep sigh Jack sat back in the chair and stretch he legs out in front of him. Beside him, Jacob moved in his sleep unaware that he was no longer in that hellhole of a prison cell.

Even in his unconscious state, Jack knew Jacob was listening for the footfalls of the guards. Waiting for that moment when they would drag him out of the cell and start the torture all over again. He could remember when he had returned home from Iraq. It had taken a long time for him to actually believe he had made it home. For months, he would wake from a fitful sleep expecting to be inside the same dank, dark cell instead of a nice warm bed.

Jack let out a sigh. He'd have to stop thinking this way. They weren't his memories anymore. They belong to him, the other O'Neill. He could let him have his memories, his old life but there were something's he was not willing to give up on.

II

The next day Jack stood in front of the active Stargate.

"There's still no change in Jacob's condition Sir" Jack spoke into the camera perched on top of the M.A.L.P.

"Keep us informed." Hammond's voice rang in his ear.

"Yes Sir"

The red light on the M.A.L.P slowly dimmed a few seconds before the Stargate shut off. Jack looked up at the gate for a few seconds before turning on his heels and heading back to Jacob's room. He had to admit to himself that Jacob's condition was starting to worry him slightly. He thought that there would have been some improvement by now but Jacob remained unconscious. As he headed down the stone corridor, he paused outside Sam's room.

Jack stood and watched her for a while. She was sitting on the edge of her bed studying a photograph she held in her hand. She'd been crying… maybe she still was and that worried him. Sam never cried. She rubbed a hand over her face and with a sniff placed the photograph back in her pocket.

It was odd; although Jack felt like he was intruding on a private moment it wasn't often he got to see this side of her. She wasn't the type of person who wore her emotions on her sleeve. He'd even go so far as to say that she thought it was some kind of weakness. Carter was the professional solider through and through. She had to be, given the male dominated career she had entered into.

Sam got to her feet and Jack knew he should go. Head off down the corridor as fast as he could but he found himself routed to the spot. Even now, as he watched her turned towards him in slow motion he couldn't move. Trapped like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Then her eyes met his. Her eyes red and watery from crying had never looked more beautiful to him and for a second he saw how much she was hurting.

Then it was gone with a quick blink.

"Sorry" He offered her an apology and turned to leave.

"It's… It's ok." Her voice shook with an undercurrent of emotion and she turned her head away from him.

Jack felt his stomach tighten and he hesitantly stepped inside the tiny room. He didn't know what to say to her. What could he possible say that could take her hurt away? If he knew, he would do it in a heartbeat but he didn't so they stood in the middle of the room not saying a word and feeling awkward.

He heard her take in a shaky breath and she turned to face him. The trail of tears had dried on her cheek and she offered him a shaky smile.

All he wanted to do right now was take her in his arms. Hold her close and tell her everything was going to be ok, he'd make sure of it. However, something held him back so instead he asked. "What was the picture?"

Her eyes widen for a second and she blushed. Jack was about to tell her that it was ok, she didn't have to tell him but she pulled out the photograph.

"It's my Mom and Dad" she told him sitting back down on the bed. "It was taken about 2 weeks before she died"

She offered it to Jack and he took it before sitting down next to her. He smiled as he looked over the picture. Now he knew where Carter got her striking smile. Sam's mom had her arm draped over Jacob's shoulder and they were both smiling into the camera. He'd never seen Jacob look so happy.

"She looks just like you"

Sam nodded her head "That's what Dad keeps telling me"

"She's beautiful" he handed the picture back to her.

Sam sniffed and wiped away a stray tear as she looked down at the picture of the mother. "Yes she was."

They sat in silence as Sam continued to study the picture of her mother. Occasionally a tear would escape and run down her cheek. After a while, Sam gave up trying to wipe them away and allowed them to fall.

He should go. Leave her to her thoughts. He was about to get up, make up some sort of excuse when Sam spoke.

"Dad was meant to pick her up from the airport, but he was running late and she got a cab instead."

Jack could hear the anger mixed with grief in her voice as she told him about her mother's death. He felt inadequate knowing there were no words of condolence he could say that would offer her any sort of comfort. So he chose instead to remain silent.

"I blamed him for her death. I guess Dad felt he was to blame too." Another tear spilled down her cheek and with a plop landed on the photograph "He wouldn't talk about it instead he pushed me and Mark away. After a while Mark stopped pushing back… but I was so desperate to not lose him too I did the only thing I could. I joined the Air Force just like dear old Dad. I thought he would be proud."

"He was… He still is" Jack told her.

Sam shook her head. "No… he just criticised everything I did. Told me I should be pushing harder, doing better…"

More silence. This was such a bad idea. He was no good in these situations. Stick him in a room full of baddies and he knew what to do but put him a room with an upset Sam Carter and he was totally out of his depth.

Another tear plopped on the photograph and Sam let out a shaky sigh. "The day I found out he had cancer I was so scared… I was going to lose him… He didn't want me to help him."

"He's a proud man… He just wanted to protect you." Jack tried to explain.

"More like his pride got in the way. Didn't want his daughter watching him as he died." Jack winced at the venom in her voice. Sam lifted her head and turned to look at him. "And now I'm going to lose him all over again"

This time Jack couldn't help himself as Sam looked at him with big blue eyes full of hurt and pain. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not going to lose him" he told her softly.

He felt Sam's arms snake around him and he pulled her closer. She held on to him for a moment, resting her head against him

"I'm not so sure".

Gently Jack placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face. For the first time he saw genuine fear in her eyes. Gently he wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Have a bit of faith. It'll take more than a bump on the head to but Jacob out of action." He gave her smile of what he hoped was reassurance.

Slowly she moved closer to him and brushed his lips with her own.

"Thank you" she told him.

Giving the photograph one final look, she placed back into her pocket before standing up. With one last smile in Jack's direction, Sam left the room.

Jack watched her go. Too stunned to move. It hadn't been a passionate kiss. Just a simple brush of her lips against his but he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. It had been a real kiss. Not a stolen moment trapped in a time loop, an alternative realty or an alien virus.

Sam Carter had kissed him.

II

Jack walked down the stone corridor towards the Stargate the following day with a happy smile on his face. He stopped in front of the DHD and punched in the symbols for earth. The Stargate activated with its usual Ka-whoosh.

"SGC this is O'Neill"

After a moment Jack heard Hammond's voice "Jack this is Hammond. What's your situation?"

"Jacob regained consciousness this morning Sir. Looks like the old guy is going to be just fine"

"That's good to hear Jack" the relief was evident in the other man's voice "When can I expect you and Major Carter back?"

"With your permission Sir we'd like to stay on a few more days. Carter wants to make sure Jacob is going to be fine"

"That's understandable Jack. Permission granted. Hammond out"

The Stargate shut itself off with a familiar clap and Jack headed back to Jacob's room. The old guy had come around earlier that morning much to everyone's relief. Jacob was a bit surprised to find him self lying in a comfy bed instead of a Goa'uld prison cell and even more surprised when a happy Sam flung her arms around him.

Jack rounded the corner and nearly bumped into Sam.

"Sorry… Didn't see you there" Sam stuttered.

"How's Jacob?"

"Fine… Dad's fine" Sam told him looking everywhere except at him. Was it his imagination or did Sam look embarrassed.

"I've just…" Jack began indicating back towards the Stargate.

"About last night" She interrupted him "I'm sorry I shouldn't… you know…"

"Kissed me" he finished with a crocked smile.

Sam nodded her head, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. She looked ashamed of herself.

Jack took a deep breath. "Sam… It's something I've wanted for a long time" There he'd said it. It was finally out in the open.

Sam looked up at him with a look of surprise and then she frowned "Don't please" she told him looking away.

"What?"

"Nothing… I'd better" With head bowed Sam brushed pasted him and down the corridor. Jack watched her go feeling confused and stupid. Had he read it wrong? He was so sure she had some feelings for him but…

Then it suddenly hit him.

She did have feelings all right just not for this particular model of Jack O'Neill.

II

Sam let out a shaky breath and tried to calm her heart as it beat painfully against her chest. How many times had she dreamt him speaking those words?

"It's something I've wanted for a long time"

Oh God, she felt so confused. He wasn't the real Jack O'Neill. He may look like Jack O'Neill, talk like Jack O'Neill, even smell like Jack O'Neill but when it came down to it he wasn't Jack O'Neill. He wasn't the man she had feelings for… Was he?

No, he was nothing more than a cheap copy. A clone. Oh but it would be so easy to pretend and finally give into the feelings she had been harbouring for all these years. When he held yesterday and told her that he would make everything ok, she had let herself believe for a brief moment that he was the real thing.

She'd also remembered the guilt and betrayal she had felt afterwards. They both deserved more and she knew she could never settle for second best.

Sam eased her jacket off and winced when she felt the cuff snag on the bandage around her arm. She'd almost forgotten about the burn. Peeling off the bandage Sam looked at the red skin. It was starting to heal the wound already forming a crust over the newly formed skin underneath.

"What's going on?" Sam's head shot up and Jack stepped into the small room.

She really didn't feel up to dealing with this now. The days and nights she had spent by her father's bedside where taking their toll and Sam felt exhausted. All she wanted to do right now was catch up on some much-needed sleep.

"Can we talk about this some other time? I really need…" Sam began.

"Somehow I don't think there's ever going to be a time when we talk about this"

"Jack…" Sam began wearily "I feel uncomfortable…"

Jack chuckled "You didn't seem all that uncomfortable when you kissed me"

"That was different" Sam threw back at him "I was confused and I…"

"…thought I was him" Jack finished for her.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath. He was right and there was no way she could deny it.

"Right" Jack turned to leave.

She couldn't leave it like this. I wasn't fair on either of them. Sam reached out her hand and took hold of his arm.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you" Inwardly Sam groaned as the words past her lips. How pathetic and belittling they sounded.

Jack looked down at her hand and she let go of him.

"Nice" Jack said indicating to her injured arm.

Self-consciously Sam rubbed her hand over the burn. "Thanks"

"Did you get that while we were rescuing Jacob?"

Sam shook her head and frowned. "No… you know that… It happened in my lab."

How could he have forgotten about the burn on her arm?

"Oh… Oh right, sure" he said nodding his head. Sam knew that look all too well it was the same look he usually got when he was told it's in the report he should have read.

Her eyes narrowed and she watched Jack closely as he picked up a small silver box from the table. The way the box moved from one hand to the other seemed so familiar to her. Suddenly he lost his grip and the box nearly tumbled to the floor before Jack caught it. There was no mistaking the small wince of pain that crossed his face.

"Oh my God…"

Sam closed her eyes for a brief moment as a thought slowly began to take shape. She had to be wrong. He wouldn't of… would he? Nevertheless, the more she thought about it the more she had to be right.

There was no other explanation.

"Carter?" Jack was looking at her with a frown on his face "You ok?"

"Yea…" Sam nodded her head not taking her eyes off him "I'm fine… I think"

Jack's frown stayed in place "OK… I'll let you get some rest"

Jack once more turned to leave.

"Listen, I'm sorry about you know… " She offered him a tight smile.

"No worries" Jack said turning back to face her "and if it helps, he cares about you… a lot"

Sam felt her throat tighten at his admission. "Does he?"

"Of course he does… I should know" he added with a small embarrassed smile.

The vision of Jack swam before her and she bit down on her lip. Turning her head away she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"Hey" Jack said hesitantly touching her arm "Don't do that…"

Without thinking, Sam lent into him and after a moment, she felt Jack's hand go round her. She could hear Jack soothing tones as he mumbled 'shhh' and 'it's ok' in her ear.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar sent. She could feel the warm of his skin so close to her lips. Gingerly she nestled closer to him so that her lips 'accidentally' touched his neck. Beneath her, Jack jumped slightly and she tilted her head to look at him. He looked back at her with questioning eyes and she answered in the only way she knew how.

She placed her lips gently against his and felt him take in a deep shuddering breath before slowly closing her eyes. His mouth moved delicately against hers and she felt his hand upon her cheek. She pressed herself closer to him snaking her hands around his neck. She ran her tongue over her lips and with a groan, Jack crushed her to him. His mouth moved more forcefully this time and Sam responded in kind. Letting loose the pent up passion that had built up between them over the years.

It felt wonderfully liberating and Sam never wanted it to end.

He had no idea what was going on or why it was that Sam Carter was kissing him. But at this moment in time he didn't really care.

Sam Carter was kissing him.

He moved his hand to the small of her back and pressed her close to him and she went willingly. Her lips moved against his and Jack wondered why hadn't he done this years ago?

Because he was an idiot. For some unknown reason he actually thought things like rules and regulations were important.

He felt Sam's lips leaving his and he slowly opened his eyes. He gently moved a strand of hair from her forehead. He had no idea what to say to her yet a hundred and one things ran through is mind. What was that for? Did she still see him as 'the other one'? What happens now?

She turned away from him and felt his insides crumble. He could still feel the heat of her lips on his and she was regretting kissing him already.

He took in a shaky breath and cleared his throat. Sam turned back around to face him and he clearly saw the pain in her eyes. OK, this was the part where she tells him it was nice but… "Sam?" he ventured

"I don't want this to end"

All Jack could do was stare as her words went round in his head. She didn't want this to end so that meant she wanted it to carry on therefore she actually wanted to have a relationship with him. Oh God, he'd never felt so scared in his life.

"I don't want you to go" she continued coming towards him.

"I won't" he assured

"Things will be different," she said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against him "When we get back home."

"I don't care what people think" Jack rested his chin on top of her head.

Sam lifted her head to look at him "That's not what's bothering me?"

"It's not?"

Sam shook her head "Every time we go through the gate we risk our lives. Before that was an expectable risk, I had nothing to lose but now I have you…"

Jack held her tighter to him. "Everything will be ok. I promise"

He just hoped it was promise he could keep.

II

The Stargate erupted with its usual ka-whoosh and bathed the cavern in a shimmering blue glow.

Sam clicked on her radio "SGC this is Carter" After a few moments she heard static coming from her radio before hearing the sound of Colonel' O'Neill's voice.

"Carter this is O'Neill"

Sam flinched at the sound of his voice and was glad the camera on the M.A.L.P shut off.

"Glad to heard you're up and about… Sir" she said hoping her voice sounded cheerier than she felt.

"Well you can't keep a good man down and all that… So when you coming back?"

"About that Sir… The Tok'ra have just received word that the ship Baal was building wasn't completely destroyed. They would like us to join them on another mission to complete the job."

The silence seemed to last forever and Sam was tempted to see if O'Neill was there.

"Come on back, Carter. Hammond wants to go through the finer details"

"Negative Sir. If we are going to join the Tok'ra on this one then they plan on leaving pretty much right away"

Sam swore she could hear the Colonel mumbling something before the sound of Hammond voice boomed out of her radio.

"Major Carter this is Hammond. I'm not totally happy about this"

"I realise that Sir, but if Baal is allowed to complete this ship there is no telling the damage that he could cause" Sam informed him.

"If you're certain this in necessary then you have a go"

Sam closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Thank you Sir. Carter out"

The Stargate shut down with a snap.

"Well?" Jack walked out of the shadows and stood next to her.

"He gave us the go ahead" she told him

"It's going to be fine. Trust me"

"I hope so" she said as Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the room.

II

The Jaffa where everywhere and Sam pressed herself against the wall.

"Carter!"

Further, down the corridor she heard Jack shout her name just before he fired his gun. The bullets kept the Jaffa at bay long enough for her to break cover and make it into the room that housed the newly repaired power core. Quickly she ripped open her Velcro pockets and took out the slabs of C4. Placing them round the core, she set the timer. 5 minutes. She hoped it was enough time for them to get out.

Quickly checking to make sure all the timers were ready, she pressed the button on the remote and they all sprang into life.

Outside the sounds of gunfire mingled with staff blast and Sam ducked down as a blast hit the wall above her.

"Sir… We've got about three minutes to get out of here"

Sam got to her feet as the bullets spewing from her gun mingled with the staff blasts from the remaining Jaffa.

Jack broke cover, red-hot bullets spilling from his gun. He hit the first Jaffa full force in the chest and he hit the floor hard. The Jaffa next to him looked up at Jack and prepared to fire. Jack squeezed the trigger.

'Click'

Shit!

"Carter!" he shouted

Sam opened fire on the Jaffa and he jumped like a demented puppet before he fell forward onto the floor.

"Let's get out of here" Jack said as Sam threw him a fresh round.

Together they ran along the corridor towards the transport rings. Sam punched in the code, the door slid silently open, and they headed to the ring platform. Sam entered the symbols on the rings control pad.

The dull sounds of Jaffa could be heard getting closer and Sam quickly joined Jack on the pad. The floor around them opened just as the small squadron of Jaffa entered the room.

"KREE!" Sam heard one of them shouting, pointing their staff at them.

He fired.

Sam sucked in a sharp breath as the burning staff blast came towards her. Suddenly she was bathed in the bright white light of the transporter. She felt her body being sucked upwards as the heat from the staff blast hit the rings.

Sam looked around the cargo bay of the Tel'tak. Quickly she lifted the cover off her watch and rushed to the front of the ship.

"4, 3, 2, 1" she counted under her breath. Below her she saw a small bright orange ball lift from the surface of the planet and spread outwards. They'd done it.

"The ship has been destroyed" Ly'an informed her and she smiled back at him.

Behind her she heard a dull thud and Sam turned to see Jack lying on the cargo bay floor.

"Jack?!" she said rushing over to him.

"Hey" he said with a croaky voice "Floor could do with a sweep"

Placing her hands on his side Sam turned him over. "Oh God" there was a large hole in his back where he's been hit by a staff blast. Her hands and the floor were covered with bloody seeping out of the wound.

"Ly'an!" she practically screamed

"Major?" Ly'an said coming to her side

"Colonel O'Neill's been hit by a staff. I'll have to try and stem the blood. In my pack is a med kit"

Ly'an quickly delved into her pack throwing away unwanted items until he located the first aid kit. Sam ripped open the case and pulled out as many sterile dressings as she could find. Gritting her teeth she pressed them against the oozing wound. Jack screamed.

"We will be back at the Tok'ra base shortly" Ly'an informed her when he'd taken his seat.

"We need to go faster" Sam shouted up at him as the blood began to seep through the wadding.

"We're going as fast as we can."

It wasn't fast enough. Already the dressing was drenched in blood. Sam looked down at Jack. His face was frighteningly grey and there were flecks of blood on his pale lips.

"Sam…" Her name left his lips is a choked mumble and she bit back the tears that suddenly formed in her throat. Oh God… Not here, not now.

"I'm here" she told him

His breathing was growing more laboured by the minute. His hand suddenly reached out and seized her arm "Sam…" he gasped, "hurts…."

"Ly'an!" Sam screamed once more.

"We're here"

The ship shook as it left hyperspace and came to a stop above the planet housing the Tok'ra base. Ly'an jumped up from his seat. Pressing the buttons on the control panel, he activated the transport rings and they were transported down to the Tok'ra base.

Ly'an must have sent a communication before activating the rings, for several Tok'ra were waiting for them. Before Sam had a chance to say anything Jack was whisked off down a corridor leaving her shaken and alone.

II

Sam paced the corridor outside the room they had taken Jack. She looked down at her watch for the hundredth time. He'd been in there for nearly two hours and no one had said a word.

Sam reached the end of the corridor and turned. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just when she'd found him she was going to lose him. It was as if the universe was conspiring against them and they were destined never to be together. Sam let out a chuckle. Jack would give her hell if he heard her thinking like this.

"Sam" Her farther walked down the corridor towards her.

"Dad?" Sam said rushing over to him "What's happening?"

Her farther closed his eyes for a brief moment and Sam felt her chest contract. She shook her head and tried to block out what he farther was say but it was no use.

"I'm sorry Sam. There's nothing we can do"

Her father word's thundered around her head….

'There's nothing we can do'

"What… What about a symboite?"

"His injuries are too severe. A symboite won't be able to heal him"

Sam felt her legs start to buckle under her and she reached out to the wall to steady herself. "He's going to die?"

Slowly her father nodded his head. 'There's nothing we can do' Reaching out towards her Jacob clasped Sam's arms and guided her into his embrace "I'm sorry Sam." he whispered.

"Oh God… No… No… He can't… Dad…"

"shhh" She felt her father's hand on her back as he tried to sooth her. But there was nothing he or anyone else could do.

She was going to lose him.

"Can I see him?" she asked

Her farther nodded his head. "Sure."

Jack lay on the bed surround by the same rough grey blankets that had surrounded her farther a few days before. He looked so weak and alone. So unlike the Jack O'Neill she knew and loved. Slowly she made her way towards him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jack's eyes opened and focused on her.

She gave him a smile she did not feel. "Hi"

"Hey" Jack croaked and ran his tongue over his dry lips.

Sam lent forward and rested her head on the pillow next to him. She could hear each breath as it rattled in his chest. She reached out a shaky hand and stroked his cheek. His skin felt clammy beneath her fingertips. Lying down next to him Sam wrapped her arm around him. They lapsed into silence, neither one of them saying anything.

"I have no regrets" Jack said shattering the silence.

"I'll regret you dying" she told him

Beside her Jack's laughed, "God, I love you…" he told her breathlessly.

Leaning over Sam kissed him gently on his forehead before smoothing a lock of hair from his damp brow. Jack closed his eyes against her soothing touch.

Sam reached down for his hand and held it up to her face. His eyes opened when he felt the tears on her damp cheek.

"Hey… No… crying," he told her.

She placed a kiss against his chilled lips. Beneath their kiss, Jack took one last shuddering breath and she closed her eyes tightly.

He was gone.

"I love you too," she told him as her tears gently rolled down her cheek.

II

The jets of water bounced off the black body of his truck making tiny rainbows in the bright sunshine. Jack hadn't been able to stay inside the mountain unable to get his mind of the thought of Sam and 'him. He needed to get out, do something, anything to take his mind of her, hence washing his car at eight on a Sunday morning.

He felt something vibrate in his pocket and he switched of the power washer before reaching for his phone.

"O'Neill" he barked into the receiver

"She's coming back Jack" Daniel told him.

His truck screeched to a halt in the SGC car park and he practically ran towards the elevator. The Stargate was already active when he entered the gate room.

"We got their signal about an hour ago" Daniel told him but Jack wasn't really listening. His gaze was fixed on the Stargate.

After a few moments, the event horizon flickered and Sam walked through.

Alone.

He let go of the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Sam stood at the head of a ramp just staring at him. Her face was drawn and she looked pale.

"Sam" Daniel said bringing her back from wherever she was.

"Daniel" Sam nodded her head in his direction before making her descent down the ramp.

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked.

"He didn't make it" she told him, her voice cold and emotionless. Without stopping, she brushed past them and out of the gate room.

Jack felt a shiver down his spine. Her eyes had been full of something he'd never seen before and never wanted to see again.

Hate… Unadulterated hate.

II

Sam sat at the opposite side of the table away from her fellow teammates. She didn't want to be here. Didn't want to do this. And she wished Daniel would stop shooting her looks of sympathy and pity. She wanted to scream at him that his sympathy was misplaced and unwelcome.

The door to Hammond's office opened and Sam automatically shot to her feet.

"At ease" Hammond said taking his usual seat. "Glad to have you back, Major"

"Yes Sir" Sam automatically replied.

"I take it your mission with the Tok'ra was a success?"

Sam looked up at Hammond "Yes Sir" She shifted her gaze towards Jack "For both the Tok'ra and us"

"Major?" Jack asked noting the tone in her voice

"Not only did we destroy Baal's ship but it also took care of your little problem" she threw back at him unable to stop the hurt and anger in her voice.

She felt her throat close over. No, she wouldn't cry, not here, not in front of him.

"Meaning?" Jack pressed.

Under the Colonel's hard gaze, Sam felt herself begin to wilt like a flower starved of water. The briefing room felt claustrophobic and she was finding it hard to breath. She had get out.

Getting to get feet she turned to Hammond. "Sir permission to be dismissed" Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

Hammond watched her for a brief moment before nodding her head. "Permission granted"

She managed to get to the foot of the stairs before the first of her tears rolled down her cheek.

II

Daniel hesitated before tapping gently on the door to Sam's lab. When he got no reply he gently turned the handle and pushed open the door. The room was in darkness except for one single lamp that stood on the workbench.

"Sam?" he asked quietly looking around the seemingly empty lab.

"Over here" her voice, low and husky came out of the shadows.

The light from the corridor fell onto the far wall and a grief stricken Sam sitting on the cold concrete floor. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light as she raised her head to look at him.

"How you doing?" he asked quietly closing the door behind him.

Sam sniffed and nodded her head "I'm fine" she offered him a weak smile before quickly looking away.

"What to talk about it?"

Sam took in a shaky breath "No" she told him her voice thick with emotion "I'm fine"

"OK" Daniel said not wanting to press her. She'd talk to him when she felt ready.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked him "and it has to stay here… between us"

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything"

Sam sniffed again and nodded her head. Daniel took a seat on one of the empty stools and waited patiently for Sam to speak again.

"I have… feelings for Colonel O'Neill. Romantic feelings" she told him with a tight smile. "I mean I've never acted on them" she quickly assured him "and I never would… but then…" Sam took in a shaky breath "then he was there, you know and he was just Jack. He wasn't a Colonel or my commanding office, just Jack… What was I meant to do Daniel?" She finished her voice almost inaudible.

He felt Sam's pain stab at his heart. It must have been hell for her. Holding on to feelings for a man she could never be with. Then by some freak accident, she was offered the chance to experience everything she had wanted.

What was it she was feeling the most right now? Guilt or grief? Guilt that she had given into those hidden emotions or grief for the lover she had lost.

He looked down at the figure of Sam huddled on the floor. Her knees pulled tight against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. For the first time since he'd known her Sam Carter no longer look cool, calm and confident, she looked lost and alone. She lifted her face to look up at him. Her large blue eyes filled with tears looking for an answer.

A few steps brought Daniel to her. "It's ok," he said reaching over pulling her close to him "It's going to be ok"

"I loved him," she whispered

Daniel felt his heart contract at the pain in Sam's voice.

"It's not fair"

"I know" Daniel said rocking her gently. He knew all too well just how unfair life and death could be.

Then suddenly Daniel felt angry with the Jack O'Neill sat a few floors below them for the pain he had caused. Had he been so blind that he had been unaware of the feelings she harboured for him? Or had he chosen to ignore them for the good of the team?

He pulled Sam closer to him and gently kissed the top of her head as she wept in his arms.

Whatever Jack's reasons it could never be worth it. He just hoped one day Jack O'Neill would wake up and finally realise the mistake he'd made.


End file.
